


Significant

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows some things about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant

Ikkaku knows less about Nanao than you'd think. They spend two mornings a week working out together. She gives him training programs and dietary advice for the days she doesn't see him. He follows the first unless something comes up and blithely ignores the other. When she asks how he feels, he answers as honestly as he knows how, then asks her back.

There are years of history between her and Retsu-nee, between her and Zaraki. Neither of them approve of what she's doing, though their reasons are different. Zaraki includes her in his rants about Kyouraku, but still sends her missives every other week. They both trust her. They trusted her with him, after all. And, he has come to realize, they trusted him with her.

He knows some things about her, though. Her patterns of movement, her closing speed and how quickly she retreats. He knows the frequency of her breathing when she's working hard and when she's not. He knows the feel and strength of her hands as they help work out kinks in his back. The flash of her grin and the flash of her blade in the sun.

These things may not be significant, but they are what he knows. He'll keep them over the years, the same way a child keeps pebbles and broken toys and call them hidden treasure.

THE END


End file.
